Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser irradiation apparatus which has a side firing function and capable of confirming irradiation information and a laser irradiation method using the same.
Related Art
Since treatment using a laser allows incision, removal, and suture of a bodily tissue without through surgical operation, healing is possible within a short time with a small curing cost. Accordingly, in recent years, the range of curing using the laser is extending to dermatology, an orthopedics, and a plastic surgery as well as a surgery
The treatment using the laser generally inputs a laser (for example, Nd:YAG laser) toward a bodily tissue. The laser is absorbed in a corresponding bodily tissue so that the corresponding bodily tissue emit heat to use a time period when the corresponding bodily tissue is cut, removed, sewed, and modified.
The above laser is transmitted using an optical fiber and is irradiated to an outside from an end portion of the optical fiber. In some cases, there is a need to irradiate the laser in a side direction of a longitudinal direction of the optical fiber. Such side irradiation refers to side firing. However, when the side firing scheme is used in an inside of the body, it is difficult to confirm irradiation information on from where the laser is irradiated to a certain direction.